


Biscuits

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: This was inspired by a the lovely LadyKenz347 and a little manip she posted on facebook. :)This is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> This was inspired by a the lovely LadyKenz347 and a little manip she posted on facebook. :)
> 
> This is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own.

Who knew he could bake as well? She sure as hell did not. She watched the man, her man, pull a tray of biscuits out of her oven. His sleep pants low on his hips and his abs on display. She licked her lips in anticipation, both for the biscuits and the man holding them. Hermione could not wait to get a taste. 

*** 

Like any other living witch, Hermione had watched puberty hit Neville Longbottom with a vengeance. She watched him change from the short, chubby boy she met on the train, to the tall, fit god standing in her kitchen. 

If she was being honest with herself, and she always was, Hermione was not sure which version she liked better. She had always been fond of Neville. He was her first friend, ever. And for a time, he was her only friend. Even when Harry and Ron had abandoned her over the broom, or the Triwizard tournament, or Snape’s potions book, or, well nearly anything year to year, Neville had been there for her. A steady platform, never letting her completely crumble. 

It really should not have been a surprise when his outside began to match his inside as well. The problem was that now other people had begun to realize how amazing a man Neville truly was, and Hermione knew she was jealous. He had always been hers. And watching these other witches come on to him turned her stomach. But she let him have his moment, because she cared that much for him. She wanted him happy, and if that was with some nameless witch, then she would paint a smile on her face and pretend. 

And pretend she did, because that silly man would come to her after every date and every hook up and ask her opinion, and Hermione felt like she was slowly dying inside every time she let him into her flat. But she was always there, drinks and snacks, waiting for him to spill his guts, while truly wishing she could gather her Gryffindor courage and just tell him how she felt. 

Then came the night where she just snapped. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” she yelled, leaving Neville stunned on her couch. “I can’t sit here and listen to you talk about other witches anymore. I just can’t. Not when I…” Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

“Not when you what, Hermione?” He asked as he tried to pull her toward him.

She could not believe she almost told him. She was a fool and now she was sure she had ruined everything.

“Hermione, what were you going to say?” He asked again. Succeeding in pulling her back to him, he said gently, “Hermione, look at me.”

She kept her face down and just shook her head. 

“Hermione, please look at me.”

Taking a deep breath, she looked into the most important set of green eyes in her world. She wasn’t sure when that fact had changed, but she most assuredly knew it was true. “What do you want from me Neville?” she whispered.

“The truth. Because if you feel more, you have to know I feel the same.”

“But what about the other witches?”

Placing a stray curl behind her ear, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “You have to know they weren’t real, right? That I was just trying to make you jealous and realize what was standing in front of you?”

Stiffening in his arms, Hermione could not believe his words. “But…”

“You have to know it’s always been you, Hermione. From that first day on the train, when a bushy haired girl grabbed a scared, lost boy’s hand, that was it. You have always been my end game, Hermione, and if you feel the same way, please tell me now.”

For all that she was, she could not find the words to tell him what he wanted to hear. Instead, she did the only thing she felt she was capable of at that moment.

Hermione reached her hands up to his neck and brought his lips down to her own. She kissed him like she was starved and the feast was in his lips. She devoured him and gave him her soul in return. As she tightened her fingers in the base of his hair, she felt him pull her tighter to his lean body. 

Feeling his hard body against her curves caused her to gasp in need, which Neville immediately took advantage of. Sliding his tongue across her bottom lip, he invaded her mouth. Hermione’s mind went blank, except for thoughts of this man. She was pretty sure this was what Heaven, Nervana, or any other name for Paradise was like. And once she had a taste of him inside her body, she knew she needed him completely inside her.

Hermione pulled away from him, her heart hammering and her breath stuttered. “Nev, come to my room?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he exclaimed while picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. With a swift slap to her bum, Neville practically ran to her room in his excitement. A short toss later, and Hermione was laying in the center of her bed with hooded eyes, looking up at the man in front of her. 

Before Hermione could move, Neville began removing her clothes. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, Hermione was spread out and naked before him. “You know, it’s not fair that you are completely covered and I am not.”

“I’m enjoying the view I’ve only dreamed about since I was eleven, let me have this moment,” he smirked. 

“But I want to enjoy you too,” she pouted. 

“You will, but I’ve wanted this for too long to be denied anymore. So be a good girl, and scoot on up the bed.”

Hermione always had a need to be in control of everything in her life, but this assertive side to Neville was turning her on more than she could have thought. Following his directions, Hermione moved up her bed and laid her head on her pillows. 

“Good girl.” Neville whispered while kneeling on the bed next to her body. Hermione watched Neville crawl up her body. With a whisper from him, she felt her wrists wrapped in silk and secured to her headboard. 

“Nev?” 

“Shhh, just feel for once.”

And feel she did. 

Neville slid his hands down her body, gently caressing her dips and curves, which he then followed with his lips. She felt his breath behind her ear. She felt his lips press against the cords in her neck. She felt his tongue dip in the hollows of her chest. She was consumed by his passion and reverence of her body as he built her senses higher and higher. 

And then she felt him there, in the spot she needed him most. His kisses up her thighs, grazing her mound. The first lick up her slit, lapping up her essence. The swirl of his tongue, that rocked lightning through her body. Her body tensed the more she felt him exploring her pussy. She rocked into his hand as he added first one, then two fingers into her dripping hole. She wanted to touch him, tangle her hands in his brown hair, push him away and press him closer. Instead she clenched her fingers into fists around the silk holding her. She moved her hips closer, lifting off the bed.

She was close, so close.

“Nev, please.” she whined. 

And just as she was about to top that hill, that beautiful precipice, she felt him move away from her body. 

“What?” She was confused. Her body a mess of unfulfilled need. 

Neville sat up from her body, that smirk back on his face. With another whisper, he now kneeled in front of her just as naked as her. “I want our first orgasms together love.”

Hermione just nodded quickly, ready for that pleasure to come back. Ready for him to finish what he started. 

Just as quickly, she felt him at her entrance. The tip of his cock sliding through her slick, coating himself with her excitement. 

“Please,” she exhaled, and in the next second he answered her plea. 

Neville slammed home, his beautiful cock filling her like she hoped it would. He stilled for a moment, letting them both adjust to him being inside her. Their foreheads touched, while they tried to catch their breath.

Hermione started to move her hips, letting Neville know she was ready for more. Taking her lead, he began to move his hips. What started as slow, tentative strokes, quickly built into a hard, quick frenzy with both trying to catch that sweet ending. 

“Are you close? Please tell me you’re close?” he panted. “I want to feel you around my cock. I want to feel you squeeze me. You’re already so perfect, Hermione. Please, please, please. Tell me you’re almost there. Come with me.”

His words were like a prayer, and as they washed over her, she felt herself tense in that way she knew so well. And there she was, at the top of the precipice again, ready to throw herself over, only this time with him. With another stroke of his hips, Hermione felt herself tensing, and then falling into oblivion. 

She felt his name leave her lips. She felt the stutter in his hips as he found his own release. She felt the shocks deep in her body gripping him. She felt the warm spurts as his release coated her insides. 

And then she felt his weight as he collapsed onto her sweaty body. She felt the ache in her shoulder joints from still being tied to the headboard. She felt his warm breath in the crook of her neck as he tried to calm his heart. And she felt her own heart, beating for him as well. 

He had possessed her, body and soul. She no longer belonged to herself anymore. With his arms wrapped around her body, he had her completely. 

Using her own wandless magic, Hermione released herself from the restraints and wrapped her arms around his body. 

“You know, I’m not letting you go now, right?” he asked.

“What makes you think I would let you go?” she asked right back. “You’re mine now, just as much as I am yours,” she smiled while carding her fingers through his hair. “We’re each other’s.”


End file.
